PS I Love You
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Prusia debe irse con Rusia, pero Inglaterra le concede su "último" deseo… y él quiere escribir una carta para su Mattie.


"**P.S. I Love You****"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Prusia debe irse con Rusia, pero Inglaterra le concede su "último" deseo… y él quiere escribir una carta para su Mattie.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece… si fuera así hace rato que se sabría que Alemania es el Sacro Imperio y estaría con Italia… La canción **"P.S: I Love You"** tampoco me pertenece, es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, The Beatles. [Siii… uno de los grupos de Arthur xD]

* * *

_**Fic dedicado a mi querida amiga Midori, que me pidió un fic de esta pareja… y yo no me pude negar **__^^…_

_

* * *

_

Estaba solo en el cuarto de interrogatorios. Sabía lo que seguía… entrarían los Aliados a decirle que debía irse con el maldito de Rusia… pero… al menos su West estaría a salvo… ¡Además él era el genial Prusia!, no tenía nada que temer…

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Inglaterra. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en los verdes del inglés.

-¿Algún último deseo antes de irte con Rusia?.-De cierta forma Inglaterra sentía pena por Prusia… es decir, ¡Tenía que irse con Rusia!, ¿qué peor castigo que ese?... bueno, además de que su país ya no existiría…

Gilbert lo pensó durante unos segundos, ya había dejado una carta a West… explicándole que Alemania era el antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano, más que nada lo dejó porque el tonto de West estaba enamorado de Italia… pero no recordaba aquellos años. También había dejado a su pequeño amigo Gilbirt con West, no permitiría que su pobre pajarito sufriera al estar con Rusia…

-¿Puedo escribir una carta?.-Inglaterra se sorprendió, esperaba que la ex nación dijera algo como "¡Soy genial y no necesito nada!" o alguna bobada así.-Pero no puedes leer lo que el genialazo yo escriba, además debes llevarla a quién le corresponde.

-Como quieras.-Suspiró cansado Inglaterra. Miró a Prusia con tristeza… el pobre tipo… verdaderamente era un hombre muerto caminando.

Gilbert vio como Inglaterra salía de la habitación, para a los minutos volver a entrar. Llevaba papel, un lápiz y un sobre.

-Sólo apresúrate en escribir.-Suspiró Inglaterra, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, frente a Gilbert, el cual sonrió.

-No te preocupes, el asombroso no se demora tanto en escribir.-Inglaterra salió de la habitación.

La ex nación observó el papel frente a él… Dio un suspiró, dejando caer toda su mascara de egocentrismo… por dentro estaba destrozado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores… pero… ¡Él era un genial hermano mayor que debía proteger a su pequeño West!.

Cogió el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"**Querido Mattie:**

**Como sabes… tendré que irme con ese extraño de Rusia, ¡pero no te preocupes por el asombroso Gilbert!, estaré bien… sólo… quería escribirte está carta… para hacerte saber que no te preocupes por mi..."**

Quería escribir otra cosa, de verdad lo quería, pero… ¡Él era el genial Prusia!... nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba. Pero… no podía evitar querer escribir esas palabras en la carta… hacerle saber que siempre estaría enamorado de aquella nación, que era Canadá.

_Mientras escribo esta carta  
mandándote mi amor  
recuerda que yo siempre  
estaré enamorado de ti_

"**También… quería decirte… gracias por los días que pasamos juntos… Siempre pensé que estar solo era lo mejor. El único que estaba a mi lado era West, pero… incluso él me dejó solo cuando llegó Italia… pero no tú… a pesar de que estábamos en la guerra y tu hermano peleaba en contra de mi asombroso hermano, seguimos siendo amigos… incluso algo más… Te puedo asegurar que volveremos a estar juntos, Mattie…"**

Esperaba que cuando pudiera salir del mandato de Rusia, porque él era asombroso y sabía perfectamente que lo lograría, su Mattie lo siguiera esperando… que recordara el amor que sentía hacía su asombrosa persona.

_Atesora estas palabras  
hasta que estemos juntos  
guarda mi amor para siempre  
P.D. Te amo (te amo, te amo, te amo)_

Sintió como la puerta se abría y escribió lo más rápido que su genial persona pudiera. Dobló la carta y la metió en el sobre… dudo unos segundos, pero al final se quitó su preciada cruz de hierro… esa que tenía desde antes de ser un país, cuando aún era una orden de caballeros, y la guardo en el sobre.

-Es hora…-Sentenció Inglaterra, viendo como Prusia cerraba el sobre y escribía algo en él.

-¡Ja!.-Dijo levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole la carta a Inglaterra.-No leas lo que el asombroso yo escribió, mucho menos la vayas a perder.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación, afuera estaba Rusia esperándolo. Soltó un suspiró… serían unos largos años sin su Mattie, pero el podría sopórtalo, ¡porque era asombroso!.

Por su parte Inglaterra observó el sobre y se sorprendió al ver para quién era… en el sobre decía "Para: Canadá (Mattie Willams) De: El Asombroso Prusia (Gilbert)."…

A la mente de Arthur le costó recordar quién era Canadá… ¿A caso era el hermano del idiota del Alfred? ¡Momento! ¿Alfred tenía hermano?...

~ o ~

Canadá estaba solo en su casa… se sentía horrible… estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas acostado en el sillón. Gilbert… única persona que había mostrado interés real en él… ahora estaba en manos de Rusia… esa nación a la que todos temían.

¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel con él?... Nunca nadie recordaba su existencia y siempre lo culpaban de los errores de Estados Unidos… porque irónicamente justo se acordaban de él para confundirlo con su hermano.

Él amaba a la nación de ojos rojos… la forma en que el siempre lo trato con cariño… siempre diciendo que era igual de asombroso que él… pero… ahora él no había podido ni despedirse de Gilbert.

*toc* *toc*

Sintió como tocaban a la puerta y se sorprendió… Se levantó a ver… nadie nunca se acordaba de él. ¿Quién podría ser?... Cuando llegó a la puerta se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, para luego abrir.

Frente a él estaba Arthur. ¿Qué hacía nación Inglesa ahí?...

-Canadá…-Dijo Arthur y Matthew simplemente asintió.-Ten…-Le tendió una carta. Canadá la cogió confuso…-El idiota de Prusia me dijo que te la entregara…-Antes de que pudiera notar algo más Canadá lo estaba abrazando, pero el abrazó no duro ni cinco segundos.

-¡Gracias!.-Dijo el muchacho de ojos violetas, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un confuso Inglaterra.

Matthew fue al sillón y abrió el sobre… se sorprendió al ver la cruz de hierro que Gilbert nunca se sacaba. Sacó la carta y nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas… pero… el último párrafo, de aquella carta, fue lo que le dio esperanzas… dejó con cuidado la carta sobre la mesita, que estaba frente al sillón, para luego ponerse la cruz de hierro de Gilbert.

-Kumajiro debe tener hambre…-Aunque su mascota nunca recordara su nombre eso no quería decir que podía dejar que se muriera de hambre… con una pequeña sonrisa fue a la cocina a darle comida a su oso…

En el último párrafo de la carta se podía apreciar lo siguiente…

"**Te prometo, por lo asombroso que soy… que pronto volveré contigo… ¡Ya que eres mió!. ¡Siempre recuerda lo asombroso que eres!... No dejes que esos idiotas, sobre todo tu hermano, te desanimen, Mattie… eres genial…**

**Goodbye meine Liebe… **[Adiós mi querido].

**Atte. El asombroso Prusia, o sea Gilbert.**

**PD: Te amo…"**

_Volveré a casa, de nuevo, contigo amor  
y hasta el día que lo haga amor  
P.D. Te amo (te amo, te amo, te amo)  
(te amo, te amo, te amo)  
Te amo. _

**~ The end ~**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, acepto críticas._


End file.
